


Prison Break Epilogue - Prison Broken

by Irritable_Fabulamancer



Series: The Prison Break Series [3]
Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: a chunk of fluff and a chunk of angst, h/c, it's fun for all the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irritable_Fabulamancer/pseuds/Irritable_Fabulamancer
Summary: Two short epilogues to the Prison Break series, in which Tails thinks he's being haunted and Cosmo obtains a cape.
Relationships: Cosmo the Seedrian/Miles "Tails" Prower
Series: The Prison Break Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124660
Kudos: 5





	1. In Which Tails Thinks He's Being Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an epilogue to the original Prison Break Halloween special. You don't need to have read Prison Break 2 to understand it, but you should read that one first.

"Tails?"

Tails groaned as he slowly and laboriously woke up. His head hurt for some reason.

"Um... Tails? Wake up?"

He remembered his dream quite clearly, and wished he didn't. It was another "Cosmo miraculously comes back from the dead" dream; he thought they might be his subconscious' way of trying to make him feel better. It wasn't working.

"Seriously, Tails, wake up. This is getting awkward."

This one was weird, though. It was hyper-realistic, even taking dream logic into account. And while emerging from a sudden flash of light was normal, she didn't normally look so...  _ tattered _ .

Wait, why was he on the floor?

"Tails!"

He opened his eyes, raising one hand to shield them from the light, and saw a pair of blue eyes staring slightly nervously into his own. The vague shades of green around them slowly translated into a face.

Tails blinked. Cosmo blinked back. A high, nervous laugh floated aimlessly between them.

"Hi again."

Tails gave an incoherent squeal, scooting backwards as fast as he could and raising both arms in a vaguely defensive pose. " _ Aaaawhattheheckwhyareyouhauntingme! _ "

"Hey, bro!" From his side, Sonic gently shook his shoulder. "Chill, okay?"

" _ Sonicwhattheheckisgoingon? _ "

Sonic paused, taking a moment to figure out where to insert spaces into that sentence, then turned to Cosmo. "That's a very good point, actually. Cosmo, what the heck is going on?"

"I..." Cosmo stopped, realising that actually, she couldn't really explain. At least, not the full story. "I'm... not dead anymore."

"I can, uh, see that."

" _ How? _ "

"Um..." She tried to think of an explanation that would hide the truth, without really lying – she wasn't keen on her first proper conversation since she died being based on a lie. "... Force of will?"

"Force... of  _ will _ ."

"Yeah." Another nervous laugh. "You know, I thought this would be a little less awkward."

"Sorry. Just..." Tails put a hand to his head, holding the other one up in a stand-by gesture. "Let me make sure I understand. You're  _ alive _ ."

"Yes."

"Not a ghost, or a zombie, or an eldritch abomination, or something?"

"Nope."  _ Though that last one sorta depends on perspective. _

"And I haven't just finally gone completely insane."

"No."

"All right. Okay. Sure. One more question."

"What's that?"

Tails looked up at her fully. His focused expression collapsed. "Can I hug you, please?"

Cosmo smiled tiredly. "Yes, you can absolutely do that."

Tails scooted forward and practically collapsed onto her, unable to stop a few sobs from escaping. Cosmo hugged him back happily, ignoring her pain and just taking a long moment to bask in the fluff.

"All- _ righty _ !" Sonic broke the lull, standing up and grinning at them. "I'm gonna go set out the spare mattress. Not to mention schedule a party – heck, maybe a couple."

"Right." Tails pulled back, looking Cosmo up and down anxiously. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"It's... a long story. I'll tell you later." It wasn't entirely a lie. She did intend to tell him at some point. But right now, it was all too fresh. "I could use some help though. I think this might be what a cracked rib feels like."

Tails jumped to his feet. "I'll get the first aid kit!" He sped off in to the house, Sonic following, still for some reason looking like he was trying not to laugh. As he went, he cast one last smile back at her, nervous but happy.

Left alone for a while, Cosmo laid down on the floor, exhausted. It may have been hard concrete, and not exactly the cleanest, but it was orders of magnitude more comfortable than Valhalla's massive feather beds. She laughed quietly to herself in relief.

She was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! Prison Break 2's epilogue will (hopefully) be coming tomorrow.


	2. In Which Cosmo Obtains A Cape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an epilogue to the Prison Break 2 Christmas Special. It's chronologically the final part of the series, so read the rest first.

"I can't believe Mobius has shops just for selling capes!"

Cosmo stepped into Headland Capes enthusiastically, with Tails following her.

"Yeah, capes have always been really popular."

"And with good reason!" She laughed. "Looks like I chose the right planet!"

The store was relatively small, with a quiet, comfortable atmosphere. Racks of capes in every colour and style imaginable lined the walls, while a few displays in the window and corners showed off the latest patterns.

"I just wanted something to go with my armour, but now I think I might get one just to wear around."

"You could probably get one to do both. That's the great thing about capes; they're versatile."

"Very true." Cosmo looked around, marvelling at the variety. "Oh, I like those ones!" She headed over to a rack of heavy, winter-style cloaks.

Tails followed her happily. It was nice to see her so lighthearted again. Even before he knew what had happened to her, he had noticed that she was  _ off _ after her return, quieter than usual and less willing to participate in things. It seemed like all she wanted to do most days was sleep and relax.

He hadn't blamed her. There had been an unspoken agreement between all of them, that they weren't going to pry. She was clearly loathe to talk about it, and they respected that. It hurt him to not know what was affecting her like this, but he knew the dangers of being reminded of trauma.

Well, that part was over now. Now they only had to worry about being attacked by an army of immortal warriors. And you could punch those. What mattered was that Cosmo was finally back to her normal, amazing self.

_ By the way, do you think this counts as a date? _

"What do you think, Tails?"

He looked up, blushing a little from his own thoughts. "Hmm?"

"Plain forest green, or black with floral patterns?" Cosmo held up two capes. "I think green would go nicely with the armour, but I really like that pattern."

"It would look good on you..." Tails hummed, thinking about it. "Wait, why can't we get both, again?"

"Oh, good idea!" Cosmo laid the capes across her arm, eyes shining with forbidden knowledge. "What about you?"

"Me?" Tails fidgeted nervously, blushing again. "Well, I don't really think a cape would suit me all that well... hard to fly and all..."

"Oh, you underestimate capes, Tails!" Cosmo took his hand energetically. "Come on, I saw a nice red one back there that would be perfect!"

"You think so?"

"Of course I do!"

Tails laughed. "Well, I guess I could try it on!"

Things were finally happy again. At least until the next incident, they could have fun. And the best part was, they both reflected, that when the Valkyries next showed up, they would beat them. They would punch them in the face until they were left alone, and then they would  _ keep being happy _ .

They had broken out. They were free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this done just in time! Thanks for sticking with this series!


End file.
